Confident
'Confident '''is a song by Canadian recording artist Justin Bieber featuring Chance The Rapper. It was released on December 9, 2013. It is the tenth and final song from Music Mondays. "This song is about every girl who has confidence. I love a confident woman." - JB Trivia * According to Soundz, Drake was on the song before Chance The Rapper. Video Justin Bieber - Confident ft. Chance The Rapper Justin Bieber - Confident (Audio). Chance The Rapper Lyrics Don't do it to me Don't do it to me, oh no no, oh no no Don't do it to me, oh no no, oh no no Don't do it to me, oh no no, oh no no Don't do it to me, oh no no, oh no no Focused, I'm focused She got a body like that I ain't never seen nothing like that Like a fantasy in front of me I think that something special is going down That's right I think she foreign Think she foreign, got passports Mi amor started slow, got faster She gon' work some more, work some more No stopping her now, no stopping her now (No) Then she started dancing, sexual romancing Nasty but she fancy, lipstick on my satin sheets What's your nationality? I wonder if there's more of you She's got my attention, she's confident Oh no no, oh no no She's confident Oh no no, oh no no And I'm down with it Oh no no, oh no no She's confident You could tell by the way she walks in the room She said it's her first time I think she might of lied Feels so good damn, and I don't know why I'm addicted, something like a headache Got me twisted, but still I gotta have it Explosive, explosive (I could still smell her perfume) It's not hard to notice, that I'm open Hypnotized by the way she moves Then she started dancing, sexual romancing Nasty but she fancy, mona lisa masterpiece What's your nationality? I wonder if there's more of you She's got my attention, she's confident Oh no no, oh no no She's confident Oh no no, oh no no And I'm down with it Oh no no, oh no no She's confident You could tell by the way she walks in the room She said it's her first time I think she might of lied Feels so good damn, and I don't know why I'm addicted, something like a headache Got me twisted, but still I gotta have it Tattoos, piercings and she just learned to twerk She ain't gotta heart or a ass, just her brains, gotta ask cause her ass on a learning curve And she love to earn the berb, I mean burn the word That's only legal with a doctors note Real deep pockets like a doctors clothes Stay fitted like Diddy hair back tryna rock the boat She the first mate wanna rock the boat She never forget to ride like a bicycle She like planes, trains, chains with icicles It goes her, blank blank, and rock & roll She say "I know! Honey bunny that's a funny thing" Watch her twerk for a goodfella She money dance with the money team She's confident Oh no no, oh no no She's confident Oh no no, oh no no And I'm down with it Oh no no, oh no no She's confident You could tell by the way she walks in the room She said it's her first time (Oh yeah yeah) I think she might of lied (Oh yeah yeah) Feels so good damn (Oh yeah yeah) and I don't know why I'm addicted (Oh yeah yeah) something like a headache Got me twisted (Oh yeah yeah) still I gotta have it Still I gotta have it Still I gotta have it Still I gotta have it Oh no no, oh no no Oh no no, oh no no Oh no no, oh no no Oh no no, oh no, but still I gotta have it Critical reception '"Confident" '''received strongly positive reviews from music critics and fans-alike. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Journals songs Category:Purpose Tour songs